Love At First Kiss?
by Blackmoon OniOokami
Summary: Kagome thinks back on how she got where she is today when she gets an unexpected suprise.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this while making lunch ^w^ I was thinking of Kagome thinking that she was cursed, which lead to Tamaki screaming "CURSE?" which then lead to Nekozawa-sempai. Hehe, it's cute! I hope you like it!**

"_Come on Kagome, it'll be fun!"_

A dark, raven haired girl of seventeen sighed as she walked through the halls of her new high school. After defeating Naraku and getting sent back by force with no way back, Kagome was filled with despair and hurt, feeling alone in the world she used to call home. Her mother had had enough with her grades dropping and sleepless nights in trying to console her, so in an attempt to get her daughter back, she made an agreement with the high schools principal and got her a small apartment not far away.

Of course, Kun-Loon never suspected Kagome's depression to ever get worse while she was alone- because who would ever think that? She knew her daughter would make friends, so she had no worries. Kagome did in fact make some new friends; at first it was Haruhi Fujioka, a new transfer student whom was picked on by the richer people with not so kind words. Let's just say they never go near Haruhi again, thanks to Kagome.

Next was Mori, whom she had met at the Kendo club after she wanted to join. She gave him a work out but in the end, Mori was victorious. Giving her a hand up, he smiled and had patted her head, telling her she did a good job. Shortly after that, she met Honey, who asked her if she wanted to eat some cake with him later. Being her, the kind and gentle soul that she was, accepted.

A couple of weeks after meeting those two, Kagome met Kaoru and Hikaru. The two rambunctious twins gave her a restless day to go through, but was fun and made her nostalgic about Inuyasha and Shippo. Anytime they saw her down, they always made her 'mad' until she started randomly laughing and pointing at them, holding her stomach.

Kyouya and Tamaki were the last to meet her, though Kyouya knew her a bit. Tamaki squealed and was ecstatic that he had another 'daughter'. Kagome didn't know what he was talking about but she just went along with it.

Currently, she was on her way to the Host Club's room, being notified by the twins especially that there was a new friend she should meet and it was a surprise. She just hoped that her new cat she had at home, Kilala, wouldn't be too hungry by the time she got home. She giggled as she remembered the look on the owners face when she told him she wanted to name the cat that.

As she got closer to the door, she heard Tamaki yelling at somebody. Worried, Kagome jogged a little and opened the door before stepping inside. "Hey guys, what's- ahhh!" It was apparent that the twins lied or someone else had pranked her. Falling on her butt, she looked up at everybody, a frown marring her face.

"What was that?" Picking up a banana peel, she growled and glared at the twins who were seen eating the fruit that the shedding belonged to. They winced and flinched as she got back up and wiped the back of her dress. "You two, are so…DEAD!" On the word dead, she ran after them and gave them both noogies, laughing the whole time. The boys laughed with her until she hit them in the back of her head.

"Next time be careful where you put what. Somebody could have gotten hurt." Nodding, they rubbed the back of their heads apologizing. "Now, where is the surprise you told me about?" Everyone but the twins looked confused.

"Surprise; what surprise are you guys talking about?" Tamaki asked, stepping closer the trio. The twins snickered, barely getting the words they needed to past their lips. "Be-behind…you!" Tamaki turned around and screamed, backing away and holding his heart. Kaoru and Hikaru held onto each other for support as they walked over to the perpetrator.

"Good one, Nekozawa-sempai." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, you really got him that time." Smiling, Nekozawa grinned creepily. "Thank you. I do my best."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stalked up to him, poking him in his chest. "Hey! Don't scare him like that! How would you like it if I scared you, huh?" Wincing, the twins tried pulling the outraged girl back. "Easy Kagome, it was just a harmless prank. Plus, it's really easy to scare Nekozawa."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, just the lights in the building frighten this scaredy cat. The sun scares him Kagome." Kagome paused for a second before shivering as a wave of dark energy passed through her being. Glaring at Nekozawa again, she pushed his small energy with a bigger sized one and he screeched, running backwards.

"Try to cover me in your dark aura again and see what happens." The miffed Miko slumped in the brother's arms, not really happy-go-lucky anymore. The Host Club was completely baffled. Not only had she gotten on the _really_ good side of Kyouya, she was the sweetest person they knew and she was rejecting the offer of a new friend? _And_ scared him away?

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked, helping Nekozawa off the floor, causing Tamaki to start spouting off crap like, "Haruhi, get away from that monster, he'll curse you!" Kagome turned pale at the word curse, before death glaring at Nekozawa.

"You use…your powers…to CURSE PEOPLE!" Everyone looked in shock as Kagome frowned deeply, growling at the Dark Cat and flames surrounded her person. She made a motion for him to come closer to her and he gulped, shaking his head no. Tamaki shot forward, but ended up pushing Kagome into Nekozawa, whom stumbled backward and slipping on another, convenient banana peel.

The two fell down with grunts of pain, muffled by something. After everyone got up close, they stood in shock as Kagome's lips were seen locked with Nekozawa's. Completely stunned, Kagome moved back slowly before turning to the twins.

"**YOU BETTER RUN YOU TWO- OR YOUR DEAD!"**


	2. Chapter 2 Urgent News Letter

**I'm afraid there might be bad news, readers.**

**Due to some shit going on with 'corporal' (as I now refer to them- aka leaders and workers of Fanfiction) they will shut down this web site at exactly tomorrow, for the whole day. Nobody, not even people without an account, will be able to get on.**

**This has come to many as horrid due to unavailability of our stories, and even then, some may be swiped off the site. Those some include the following and maybe more;**

**Lemons**

**Limes**

**Song Fic's**

**Rating's over M**

**This is an issue to all as possibly everyone of you have a favorite smut fic that is perfect in everyway, or even have written a song fiction, such as my self, and they will be cruelly taken down, or possibly ban us without hesitation.**

**I have a following solution.**

**Before tomorrow, you need to gather all and any fictions you have created that are of the following above. Have the written format that is saved on your computer resaved just to make sure they are still there and go to Your Fanfiction . com (minus all of the the spaces)**

**This place allows any and all kinds of format, as long as everybody is calm about it and isn't just shouting randomly about sex this and yuri/yaoi that. You're legible to create and post any story you like on there.**

**Please do this and save yourselves, your fictions, and your readers the heart ache of losing such great beginner's material that could help you practice and move on in the author's world. This is rather unfair as I had called Fanfiction a start to a work ethic, but I can now see even they have set standards.**

**I hope that you receive this message and urgently help and advise others.**

**Please spread this around before tomorrow comes!**

**-Blackmoon OniOokami**


End file.
